1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable water purifying and filtering unit in which the dirty and possibly contaminated water is forced by simple manual pressure through the unit as it is needed for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for water filtering are known which are of the bag type usable for removing impurities from a given quantity of liquid. Generally these bags are hung at a stationary position and the untreated water is allowed to seep by gravity flow through a intermediate filter and into a lower part of the bag from which it is taken into other vessels for use. This type of filter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,586 issued on Dec. 21, 1965 to K. L. Wade for "Bag Assemblage". Another gravity type of water filter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,197 issued to Samuel L. Ward on Oct. 27, 1970 for "Liquid Treating Apparatus". Much of the prior art development has been concerned with relatively high volume filtration. The present invention on the other hand is directed towards provision of a highly efficient low volume filter that is itself portable and easily carried by the user as he moves about. It is particularly designed for use by outdoorsmen, backpackers, and the like.